Heretofore, a cutting apparatus that cuts a sheet-like object, such as paper, into a desired shape has been publicly known. The cutting apparatus includes not only a cutter cartridge for cutting an object, but also a pen cartridge incorporating a pen and a carriage on which these cartridges are selectively mountable. Thus, in the cutting apparatus, when the pen cartridge is mounted on the carriage, a desired pattern or design can be drawn on the surface of the object.
However, there is a demand for the cutting apparatus to perform not only cutting and drawing, but also other processing on an object. Examples of other processing include processing of forming a machining mark by grinding or cutting the surface of the object.